On Top of the World
by Neverland8
Summary: The Doctor takes a job as a tutor in order to investigate some "space lasers", but soon finds himself with three new companions! Current Doctor: Ten; Current Companion: Rose. Will be definite mentions of Tenpetals, Amy/Rory and Eleven/River. Maybe slight mentions of Phinabella and Canderemy.
1. Jurassic Park: A Curious Incident

**AN: Hey, I remembered my password! Happy 2015! To celebrate the New Year, here's the first chapter of my new crossover fic. A new chapter will be posted every Friday or Saturday, depending on when I have time. I will tell you in the Author's Notes if there is a change in plans. Right, Chapter One!**

Chapter One

A Curious Incident

"A tutor?" Rose asked, dubious. "Seriously?"

The Doctor put on his trench coat and grinned at his companion. "Well, you're the one who keeps complaining that I don't have money to buy you chips."

"You can _make_ chips by pushing a couple of buttons!" Rose laughed, referencing the TARDIS's way of producing food.

"Yeah, well, there may-or-may-not be something interesting going on in this area." the Doctor conceded, piquing Rose's interest.

"What sort of something?"

"Couple of lasers fired into space. Nothing too important." the Time Lord shrugged. "Besides, there are these two boys living here who need a 'highly advanced and extremely patient tutor.'"

"So where are we, then?" Rose asked, leaning against the TARDIS console.

"Danville, USA, somewhere in the 2010s." the Doctor told her. "You just explore the TARDIS a bit. I'll be back before you know it."

"Explore the TARDIS?" Rose smirked. "Do you want me to get lost? You showing off your box to someone else?"

"Absolutely not. I'm not taking anyone that young on as a companion." He seemed to have some sort of unpleasant memory up front, and Rose decided not to ask about it.

"Right. Have fun!" Rose said, heading off into a random door. She called back, "And bring me back something nice!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked into the living room, where the two boys were waiting. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he called. "Are you Phineas and Ferb?"<p>

"Yep." Phineas nodded, fiddling with something in his hands. "I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb."

"Your mom said she'll bring snacks while we're working on History." the Doctor reported, before sitting down in one of the chairs. "If you don't mind my asking, why do you need a tutor, anyway? Your sister's going to normal school, right? Why aren't you?"

"We kept getting in trouble." Phineas explained. "And I really can't see why. The last straw was when we built a giant robot during recess so we could explain to the other kids the scientific method. I don't think Mom believed the Principal, though."

"Really, a giant robot?" the Doctor was interested. "Out of what?"

"Textbooks and a swingset."

"Wow. Well, we should probably get started with History. What do you know about Perseus and Medusa?"

"One time our sister turned into Medusa for an afternoon." Phineas suggested.

The Doctor paused. "Alright."

"We also raced chariots downtown."

"Interesting. What are you doing?"

Phineas, in response, lifted up a miniature truck. He then placed it on the table and it starting driving in circles.

The Doctor, surprised, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the car. "Wow." he said, checking out the readings. "_That's_ impressive."

Ferb, who had been doing relatively nothing this whole time, looked at the screwdriver curiously.

"What is that?" Phineas asked, amazed.

"Nothing." the Doctor shrugged, putting it in his jacket pocket. "Why don't we get started?"

"It looks awesome." Phineas continued, thinking of the Sonic and not paying attention. "What does it do?"

"Nothing." the Doctor persisted, a little annoyed with himself for having blown his cover so early. "In Ancient Greece-"

"But it makes such a cool whirring sound." Phineas added, and Ferb nodded to back him up. "And you used it to scan my car. Does it read technology to see what it's made of? Is it human? Is it from the future? Are _you_ from the future?"

"I'm from the past _and _the future." the Doctor said vaguely. "I'm from Nevertime- I mean Neverland- I mean..."

Thankfully, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher walked in with a bowl of potato chips. The toy car convenientally slid off the table and under the sofa, leaving no evidence of its presence.

Ferb took a quick glance at the bowl, and said, "That's not what he meant by chips."

"Oh, right." Linda nodded, setting the bowl down. "The accent should have cued me off. Be right back."

"Hello, friend!" the Doctor grinned at Ferb as the latter's mother went back into the kitchen, referencing his accent. "How long've you been here?"

"It looks so pretty." Phineas muttered, still distracted. "I bet we could replicate it if..."

"Maybe later, American." the new tutor quickly changed the subject. "Ancient Greece."

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, boys!" the Doctor called from the doorway. "Just... don't be surprised if I'm a week or so late. Happens from time to time." With that the door slammed shut.<p>

Phineas turned to his brother. "I dunno, Ferb. Something seems off about him."

"Was it the last sentence, the sonic thing or the fact he talked about Ancient Greece as if he was there?" Ferb asked.

"Actually, it was when he mentioned he lived in a 1950's Phone Box, but yeah, those are pretty valid points."

Ferb shrugged.

"We should probably follow him. Just to be sure he's not an alien or something. If he is, I'm sure Meap would like to know."

Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Phineas jumped off the couch. "We can probably catch up to him if we go now." he then called into the kitchen, "Mom! We're going outside!"

"Don't bother your sister!" Linda called back unconcernedly. Candace had returned from school only a few minutes before.

* * *

><p>As Phineas and Ferb raced out the door after their tutor, Candace watched from her bedroom window. "What are they up to?" she asked out loud.<p>

"_And _I've just lost you." her best friend, Stacy, said from over the phone. "Candace, we're supposed to be doing our homework together. Remember? Teamwork?"

"Hold that thought, Stace." Candace told her. "Be back in a flash."

"No. No you won't." Stacy sighed from the other end of the phone as Candace hung up and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>The Doctor fumbled in his pocket for the TARDIS keys. He noticed that none of the odd passersby cared about the man trying to enter the old-timey police box. People around Danville must be used to this kind of stuff. That's when he remembered. "Oh!" he scolded himself. "Left Rose's chips at the Flynn-Fletchers'."<p>

As he ran off to grab his gift for Rose, Phineas and Ferb crawled out from behind a building. "Huh. That's a pretty small house." Phineas noted. "You think we can open it?"

They walked up to the box and tried the door, but it was locked. "You don't happen to have one of those Sonic-Things, do you?"

In response, Ferb pulled one out of his jacket. "As always, you are prepared." Phineas complimented.

Ferb used the device on the door. All they got in response was an angry humming from the box. "Oh, gosh, Ferb." Phineas's eyes widened. "I think it's alive."

Ferb put the sonic away. (It was just a prototype anyway, and he hadn't expected it to work.)

"Um, excuse me sir, or ma'am," Phineas looked innocently up at the blue box. "But we're Phineas and Ferb, and, um, we kind of need to get in... so, you know, if you could...um..."

The door opened a crack.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Phineas grinned and ran in, closely followed by Ferb, who closed the door behind them.

"Hmm." Phineas glanced briefly around the inside, which was much bigger than its exterior and a lot more space-y. "It's like our homebase from when we built that milkshake bar. And our SHED. And..." His voice trailed off when he saw the console. "Aw, cool!" He and his brother ran over. "I wonder what these buttons do." he whispered.

He paused, glanced at Ferb, glanced at the console, back at Ferb, then back at the console again. Slowly, he reached out his hand and pushed a button.

The ship began to shake. Both boys grabbed hold of the console to steady themselves. Unfortunately, however, Ferb grabbed a lever and the momentum from the shake forced him to pull it down.

A blonde girl ran in from a corridor, took in the situation in a matter of seconds, then screamed, "No, stop!"

It was too late. The ship rocked even harder, sending all three of them flying into the railing.

The TARDIS was taking off.


	2. Jurassic Park: Hurtling Through Time

**(AN: OMSC! I'm SOOO sorry I didn't update sooner!)**

Chapter Two

Hurtling through Time

Candace couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the things she'd dealt with the summer before, this was the strangest. Not only did a blue box open of its own accord, but it was beginning to disappear. This was going to be _the ultimate bust_.

"Phineas and Ferb!" she yelled at the disappearing invention. "You are _so busted_!"

If her brothers heard, they didn't care. The box disappeared completely.

No sooner did that happen, the boys' new tutor appeared from around the corner, carrying a bowl of chips. Upon seeing the empty space where the box once was, the man blinked, dropped the bowl on the road and stomped his foot, yelled in frustration at the sky, "_Where is my phone box?_"

"Welcome to Candaceville, population two." Candace barely reacted. "It vanished a moment ago."

"B-b-but Rose is still in there!" the tutor protested, as if that fact made any difference.

"As are my brothers." Candace unhelpfully noted.

"_Phineas and Ferb are in there_?" he asked in horror.

"Yep." Candace nodded. "What's your name, exactly?"

"The Doctor. And where on earth did they take my TARDIS?"

"Your what?"

"My spaceship. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts and the ability to change appearances when I die, I travel through time and space in a blue box and _my companion is in there hurtling through the time vortex without anyone to pilot my ship._"

Candace looked unimpressed. "Sounds like something from one of my normal afternoons."

"Really? Things must get _really_ strange around here." the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"My brothers build a new invention every day." Candace explained. "A rollercoaster, a backyard beach, a restaurant based around our platypus, a teleporter, etc. It disappears before my Mom sees it, every day. Repeat."

"Interesting." the Doctor nodded. "Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher… I think I've heard that before."

"I'm sure you have." Candace nodded.

The Doctor shrugged that thought away. "Did they happen to build a time machine that didn't disappear?"

Candace thought for a second. "Actually…"

* * *

><p>Rose was starting to dislike hurtling through the time vortex at top speed. And now the Doctor wasn't even there, and she was stuck with two ten-year-old boys.<p>

"I'm Phineas." the ginger one said, shaking Rose's hand as they landed next to each other on the railing. "That's Ferb."

Ferb gave her a quick thumbs-up from across the TARDIS.

"Rose Tyler. What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"We were wondering if our tutor was an alien, so we followed him to his phone box and snuck inside." _Well, at least the kid's honest._ "I think he ran off to get you chips or something."

The TARDIS rumbled again. "That was a figure of speech!" Rose yelled to nobody in particular. "Well, good news, your tutor _is_ an alien."

"Figures. We can't have a normal day, can we, Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head.

"You don't talk much, do you kid?" Rose asked.

Ferb shook his head again.

"So, what did we do?" Phineas inquired, bouncing off the railing as the TARDIS shook again.

"Judging by the amount of shaking, we're going back in time." Rose stated matter-of-factly, but in all honesty she had no clue what she was doing. "It's usually not as rocky as this; I'm guessing the ship doesn't want to travel without her Doctor."

"So, what is his actual name?"

After a few seconds, Rose realized that she was stumped. "I… dunno."

"That's okay. None of us know Ferb's full name either."

"Actually, I–" the quieter brother began.

"Oh, he's from England, is he?"

"Yep." the ginger boy nodded.

"Seems like we can't go anywhere without running into someone from that country."

"Oddly enough, we have quite a similar problem." Phineas shrugged.

The TARDIS stopped rumbling. The three people landed hard on the floor. Rose groaned, but Phineas and Ferb seemed to just pop right up. "Let's go see where we are!"

"Wait, it could be–" Rose began, but the boys didn't heed her warnings. They raced to the doors and flung them open, revealing a very green landscape outside. Once Rose came to the doorway, however, and looked outside, she realized that the land was covered with huge dinosaurs.

"Great. Jurassic period." Rose muttered. "One of the only places he said he was _not_ going to go."

"It's okay, we know these guys." Phineas nodded. "Hi, Wilson!"

One of the herbivores closest to the TARDIS gave a little roar and continued on.

"You've travelled in time, too?" Rose questioned sceptically.

"Plenty of times." Phineas affirmed. "But the machines disappear before we can use them again, so we just keep building them as we need em."

"Right." Rose nodded to herself, though she was wondering if she and the Doctor could go anywhere without something unusual happening to them. "Now, if we just stay here, I'm sure the Doctor will–"

"Whoa! Check that out, Ferb!" Phineas yelled, running off in another direction, closely followed by his stepbrother.

"Hey! Wait!" Rose called after them. Sighing, she followed the boys' trail. _No sense in letting them get lost_.

* * *

><p>"But why does your time machine need to be plugged in?"<p>

"That one actually wasn't the boys' idea." Candace shrugged, sticking the plug into a nearby outlet. "Just pull the lever and we'll be going."

"This is a nice little museum." the Doctor noted, fiddling with the machine's controls in order to lock it onto the TARDIS's location. "It's got a Slushy Dog, and a footprint... and oh, a little shop! I do like little shops!"

"Priorities." Candace scolded as she sat down next to her brothers' tutor. It had been hard enough convincing everyone that the Doctor _was_ a County Inspector and that they all had to leave, but now she would probably be up all night doing her homework, and she figured Stacy wouldn't help her _now_. "Just go."

The Doctor pulled the lever.


	3. Jurassic Park: Astonishing

Chapter Three

Astonishing

"I am _never_ travelling that way again."

Candace watched calmly as the Doctor stumbled out of the Time Machine, looking like he was about to puke. However, he managed to straighten himself up. "That was _horrible_."

"I dunno how it is in your spaceship, Doc," she shrugged, stretching as she got out of the time machine, "But I had to travel through this one standing up, outside of the chair, right after being electrocuted."

In response, the Doctor promptly puked in the grass.

"A little warning might have been nice!" Candace muttered, having glanced away a bit too late.

"Sorry." the Doctor groaned. "It's just… that's worse than a Vortex Manipulator, gosh. How'd you all make it?"

"Maybe you just have motion sickness." Candace suggested.

"_Excuse me_, young lady, but I've travelled through the time vortex for over seven-hundred years and in almost every vehicle imaginable and I have _never once-_"

"So, is that your phone box?" the girl asked, pointing at the object a few feet from their machine.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, scrambling to his feet and running over to hug the machine. "Where've you gone, you bad girl?"

"Same place we were last time." noted Candace, a little surprised at both their destination and the Doctor's actions towards what was, as far as she could tell, an inanimate object. "Prehistoric era. I wonder if any of the dinosaurs–"

"Rose?"

Candace looked around to see that the Doctor had gone into his machine. Creeping closer to it, she listened as he knocked on a seemingly endless supply of doors and saying the same thing every time. "Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose?" A splash was heard. There was a pause for a few seconds, then, "Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose? Rose?"

"I guess it just figures that the boys' tutor is a nutcase." she muttered to herself.

As if on cue, the Doctor walked out of the box, sopping wet.

"I have made the educated analysis that Rose is _not_ on this side of the TARDIS." he stated, as if it wasn't obvious.

"And my brothers?"

There was a pause, then the Doctor disappeared into his box again. "Phineas? Ferb? Phineas? Ferb? Phineas? Ferb? Phineas…?"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Phineas protested as Rose picked him and Ferb up by their shirt collars, like a mother cat picks up a kitten.<p>

"Rule Number One of travelling in the TARDIS." Rose announced, putting the boys down. "Don't wander off."

Phineas paused briefly to watch the dinosaur they were chasing vanish into the grass, then turned to face Rose. "TARDIS?"

"The Doctor's ship; the one we just travelled in." Rose explained, feeling superior. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"That's an odd name." the ginger boy noted, with his brother nodding in agreement. "Why not 'Time Machine'? or 'USS Doctor'? Or…"

"Enough chatting." Rose interrupted. "We're going back to the TARDIS right now."

"That may be a problem." Ferb said. "Anyone know where the TARDIS is?"

Silence.

"Maybe we should have put up a road sign." Phineas thought.

"Where on Earth–"

"Look, Ferb! It's Perry!" Rose watched in astonishment as Phineas and Ferb ran over to a Platypus in the grass, who made some sort of noise in response to them picking him up.

"I didn't know there were platypi out here." she mused.

"There aren't." responded Phineas. "This is our pet platypus Perry. He must have been with us in the USS Doc and we didn't even notice."

"The… _you are not calling it the USS Doc_." Rose crossed her arms authoritatively.

"We are _so_ calling it that."

"She's not going to like it."

"How would you know?"

Rose didn't have a real answer to this question, so she said, "Well, I looked into the Time Vortex. So I think I'd know a thing or two about time machines."

Both boys looked confused.

"Not just that, I spread the word 'Bad Wolf' across the universe. No biggie." Rose tried sounding impressive, but the truth was that _that_ memory was pretty foggy, and also pretty painful.

"Oh, that explains the–"

"_Rose!_"

Rose whirled around to see the Doctor and a fifteen-year-old ginger running towards them. "_Doctor!"_ she called.

"Hi, Doc!" Phineas waved. "Candace, what are you doing here?"

"Busting you." Candace said as soon as she stopped in front of the boys.

The Doctor had enveloped Rose in a tight hug, then turned around. "Candace, technically you can't bust them, since it's _my_ time machine."

"Then I'll bust you along with them!" Candace amended.

"You most certainly will _not_." the Doctor shook his head. "Publicity is _not_ a good idea when you're me, especially since the Slitheen–"

Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, top secret. _Boys_, can we talk about the fact you _stole my time machine_?"

"Sorry." Phineas didn't really look sorry. "But we wanted to know if you were an alien or something."

"Time Lord of Gallifrey." Rose noted.

"_Rose_…" the aforementioned alien whined.

"Do you know Meap?" Phineas asked.

"Course. Meap Civilization from the planet Meaptropolis. Told them a pun was a bad idea, but would they listen? No… Zoe thought they were cute, though, so I took her there a couple of times…"

A roar sounded off in the distance.

"That would be a Tyrannosaurus Rex." the Doctor noted.

"Yeah, I think we noticed." Candace shot him a glare.

"Time to run." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, who grabbed Candace's, who grabbed Ferb's, who gestured to Phineas to follow them. Phineas ran off, still holding Perry.

* * *

><p>"Voilá!" the Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors, showing off its bigger interior.<p>

Candace strutted in and leaned back on the console. "Wow, Ferb, it's just like your SHED."

"What's the point in having you all if you aren't impressed by the bigger-on-the-inside technology?" pouted the Time Lord.

"Chill out." Rose shrugged, closing the door behind the group. "These kids just happen to be super-geniuses, that's all."

"Super-geniuses who broke into my TARDIS." the Doctor mumbled.

"So… you can go anywhere in this thing?" Phineas asked, sitting on the floor and playing cards with Ferb. (Where they had gotten the cards was a mystery.)

"Anywhere but time-locked places and my own grave." the Doctor nodded. "Not that _you're_ going anywhere in my TARDIS. We're taking you home and you're _staying _there."

"Yeah, right." Phineas smirked.

"Like that's going to happen." Candace rolled her eyes.

The Doctor looked offended. "And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You're our History tutor." Phineas stated, looking up briefly. "Show us some History."

"No. No way." the Doctor shook his head.

"You let Rose travel in the TARDIS." Candace pointed out.

"That's different." the Doctor protested. "She's an adult, or at least as far as you humans go, and I'm not going to have a kid traveling on here, not after..." His voice trailed off, and the others glanced at each other.

Eventually, Candace pulled a small book out of her skirt pocket and tossed it to the Doctor, who caught it. "What's this?"

"Everything they did last summer alone."

The Time Lord put on a pair of glasses and flipped through the book almost inhumanly fast. "_No way_." He muttered at the end.

"That's what they've done." Candace nodded. "With barely any help and all in an afternoon. And they also can defend themselves, as you'll note on days _ and _. And not only that, they'll have you, _and _Rose, _and _me, because if I can't bust you for this, I might as well come along for the ride. And I'm practically an adult. So don't say we're children, Doctor. We're not some kids who can't take care of themselves. We can and _will _handle this. So you're going to drop us off at home, and _then _you're going to come back tomorrow, and when I get home from school, you're taking us on a spin in your time machine. You're not getting out of it, because we can just build another time machine and go flying around, without you to supervise, and then what'll happen? Which would you prefer, Time Boy?"

There was silence. Then Phineas, Ferb and Rose slowly started clapping.

"Wow. I have _never _had anyone put up an argument like that." the Doctor sighed. "So... tomorrow afternoon?"

Phineas and Ferb jumped up and gave the alien a huge hug. "_Thank you!_" Phineas exclaimed.

The Doctor shrugged. "I'll hug anybody, won't I, Rose?"

Rose grinned, as she and Candace joined the group hug.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow afternoon, and don't be late!" Candace called.<p>

"See you then!" Rose waved, watching them go, then turning back in the TARDIS.

The Doctor waved too, and his eyes fell on the platypus walking by them.

"Hey, guys? What's your platypus's name?" he asked.

"Perry." Phineas called back.

The Doctor stared after them in a stunned silence. "Perri..." he muttered to himself, then grinned. "Perry. That's a _brilliant _name."

_If only you knew how brilliant. _


	4. Barking at the Moon: Res Romana

Chapter Four

Res Romana

"Ancient Rome!"

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors to display... a forest. A dark, creepy-looking forest with no sign of Rome.

The Doctor's companions all gave him a glare. "This," Rose said slowly, as if the Doctor was a small child, "is not Rome."

"Well..." the Doctor glanced around. "It _could _be Rome." he then tried to walk outside and then stepped in some sort of puddle, which splashed into his face and turned purple. He wiped it off and then paused. "Still could be Rome."

A huge orange dragonfly- about as long as the Police sign on the TARDIS- flew past them.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Rose." Candace stepped out onto the planet's surface, watching her step carefully. "Not Rome."

"They had dragonflies in Rome." the Time Lord mumbled.

"You _did _set the TARDIS to Ancient Rome, didn't you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Well, _ish_."

"_Doctor._"

"Okay, I asked her to go somewhere _reminiscent _of Ancient Rome. If you're too strict with her she gets all rebellious."

"See, Ferb, the Awesome Box is alive." Phineas smirked.

"Yes, yes she is." the Doctor nodded, closing the door.

"So, what planet would this be?" Rose inquired, wandering towards the trees and keeping away from the mud puddles. "Seems like the future, am I right, Doctor?"

The Doctor checked his watch. "5154." he nodded. "Not-Earth."

"Sweet!" Phineas high-fived Ferb. "Future planet on our first trip!"

"Maybe it's that New Roman Empire you told me about _our _first trip." Rose suggested.

"Nah, America has taken them over by now. Now you see, _they_ lasted about ten years before they split. Not exactly the most orderly empire."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not for our home country." Phineas stated.

"Depends on- oh, hello."

The Doctor stopped midsentance due to the fact the five of them were immediately surrounded by very humanoid-looking planet inhabitants. The people didn't look remotely alien- though their clothes were tattered and dirty, they were wearing normal clothes, or at least normal for the 21st century. And the guns they pointed at them were _definitely _high-tech human.

All five of the new arrivals threw their arms up.

"Don't shoot!" the Doctor called. "We're unarmed, see?"

The humans came out slowly, fear in their eyes, not lowering their guns. In total, there were about five of them. Upon close inspection, the Doctor realized that their eyes were all round and the same shade of brown, and they all appeared to be pretty starved.

"Yes, keep the guns up. Shoot the innocent children, wonderful plan!" Candace yelled. One of the people, a girl with messy auburn hair, swung her gun at her. The girl had to be no older than Rose, and seemed about to topple over any minute.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Phineas intoned.

"Ya think?" his sister retorted hotly.

"Well, this is our first time out of our pla- well, that's not true." Phineas thought for a second. "Well, anyway, we've just got a bit lost, so if you could point us to Rome..."

"Rome?" the tallest of the men there asked. "What d'ya need Rome for?"

"Oi! Listen to the kid!" Rose yelled, startling the inhabitants. "We're lost and need to get to Rome!"

This drew the soldiers' attention. They stared at Rose for a good long while, then let the guns clatter to the floor. "You." one of the men pointed.

"Hello." Rose waved in an annoyed but cautious fashion. "I'm the Captain of the... _The Enterprise_. And we'd like to know where we are, isn't that right, Doctor... McCoy?"

"McCoy?" the Doctor looked thoroughly offended.

"You do not need to look for Rome." The tall male, obviously the leader of the group, announced. "This is the planet Rome."

"Fantastic." Rose nodded. "If you could just take us to your city..."

"Come with us." the man said. Rose smirked and followed the group, bouncing along. The Doctor followed way more sulkily, while Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and ran off to catch up with Rose. Candace was the only one who noticed two of the Romans coming up behind them, guns still in hand, to block any sort of escape.

* * *

><p>"We were sent here to study the planet's wildlife." the leader, Galen, explained to Rose, almost as if he was reciting something from a textbook. "Just for a week or so. But the ship crashed and so did our communicators. We ended up stuck here."<p>

"How long have you been here?" Rose inquired, jumping over a root and giggling when the Doctor tripped over it.

The man gazed into the distance, as if trying to remember. "Three years." he said uncertainly and confusedly. "We've encountered native Romans and have begun trading with them. Only until the rescue ship comes, of course."

"Well, your rescue ship is us, now." Rose grinned. "Our spaceship can fit hundreds of people in it."

"That won't be a problem then. There are only twenty-eight of us."

The group then entered the makeshift village. The scientists Galen had mentioned were huddled in the center of town. Children's drawings of creatures none of the humans recognized littered the ground, and a doll lay outside a tent. All this gave the place an eerie, abandoned feeling.

And it didn't help that they were all staring, unblinkingly, at Rose.

Rose seemed unaware of the attention. "Right. I'm Captain Rose T. Kirk, and I will be your rescue ship. Just... give us a day or two, cause I'm sure these kids over here will want to poke around a bit. Is that right, kids?"

Candace, Phineas and Ferb eagerly nodded. The Doctor started to sulk when he realized that Rose was addressing him as well.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, one of the women came forward. "You are like us." she said almost stupidly, pointing to Rose.

"Yes. We're human. From Earth. Hello." Rose waved, but the girl looked a little confused. She cocked her head to the side.

"You are like us." she repeated.

"That's enough of that." the Doctor announced, obviously not liking all the attention Rose was drawing. "I'm the Doctor, and these are Phineas, Ferb and Candace. How about Rose, Phineas and I go check out your little camp, while Candace and Ferb go make sure our ship is parked properly?"

"How the heck do we do that?" Candace asked, crossing her arms.

The Doctor tossed a key at them, and Ferb caught it. "TARDIS key." He explained. "I'll give you all your own after this adventure. Come back with bananas."

Candace mumbled something and walked off, Ferb following close behind her.

"You sure we should split up?" Rose inquired.

"We need to make sure the TARDIS won't drift off to New Zealand or something." The Doctor replied. "Then we'd be stuck with the big-eye colony."

As they walked off, following a couple of scientists, Phineas tugged on the Doctor's sleeve. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"There are kids' toys and drawings everywhere."

"Yeah?"

"So where are the kids?"


	5. Barking at the Moon: Landslide

**(AN: Sorry I keep forgetting to update. Maybe if I got more *hint* reviews I might be able to remember. *wink* Anyway, let's celebrate Valentine's Day with a chapter that has _nothing_ to do with love.)**

Chapter Five

Landslide

Candace was trudging back through the woods. "Stupid box of stupid!" she exclaimed to nobody in particular. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"

Ferb pointed to the left, and Candace turned in that direction.

"I mean, drift off to New Zealand? What kind of garbage is that? What device in the Universe could just _drift _off to New Zealand? Don't answer that. And what would happen if we got eaten by a giant dragonfly, huh? What'd he do then?"

Before Ferb could answer, their ears were pierced with a human scream.

* * *

><p>"Brilliant little city here." the Doctor congratulated the Natives, who gave him blank looks in reply, especially since all their city was made of was a few tents and a fire pit. "Nice place to live. <em>Well<em>, when I say nice, I mean..." he caught Rose's glare. "Nice. Fantastic. _Multa Bene._ But if you don't mind my asking, where are all the kids here?"

It took almost a minute for someone to respond. "We do not have children here."

"First off, stop being creepy." the Doctor told them, stepping in front of Rose and Phineas protectively, blocking them from the scientists' view. "It's not very hospitable. Second, there are children's toys and drawings everywhere."

"They are ours." a man said.

The Doctor laughed. "No they're not. These doodles are signed and last I checked, none of you are named 'Bobby II.' So you're going to stop being secretive and tell us what's going on _right now_."

There was silence as the people glanced back and forth at each other, wondering how to answer.

"If you're not going to say anything, we're going to get in our ship, and we're going to leave." the Doctor announced.

"Doctor…" Phineas whispered warningly, tugging on his tutor's sleeve.

"Yes?"

Phineas pointed behind them. The Doctor whirled around, to see glowing eyes coming from the forest behind them.

"What the–" the Doctor began.

Something kicked his feet out from under him. He tumbled on the ground, sending the dirt beneath him flying. Phineas and Rose ran to him to help him up, but Rose was intercepted before she could join him. The redhead girl from the patrol earlier jumped up behind her and injected something into her arm, before pushing her into the crowd of people. "Doctor!" Rose yelled, blinking furiously and trying to get to the Time Lord.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled, struggling to get up. Phineas tried to come closer to help him, but someone jumped forward and pulled him away, sticking something of the same substance into his arm.

The Doctor felt the same thing stuck into his skin. The liquid went through his bloodstream, and he slowly felt his strength sapping. _Tranquilizer._

As he watched, Rose slowly collapsed on the ground. "Rose!" he shouted again, but felt himself held back by the villagers.

Phineas kicked at the people surrounding him, trying to break free, screaming as if to attract possible help, but it only took a few seconds for the tranquilizer's effect to sink in to him, too.

The last thing the Doctor saw before he collapsed were some of the villagers dragging Rose away, and the rest staring at him with dark, empty eyes.

The last thing he thought was, _These aren't humans._

* * *

><p>The scream resounded through the forest, sending a chill through Candace's spine. The worst part was she knew that voice. "Phineas?" she called, terror creeping into her voice.<p>

Ferb didn't waste time on words. He took off as fast as possible in the direction of his brother's voice, leaving Candace little choice but to follow him.

The two siblings went smashing through the undergrowth, throwing aside plants and dodging the large insects. Ferb seemed to be able to dodge everything quite easily, but just Candace's luck, every single item that was in the jungle seemed to fling itself at her face. Bugs, animals, plant life, every single twig, even a tree that literally leaped out of the ground in front of her. It was all she could do to keep up with her brother.

"Ow! Stupid! Tree! Duck! What the-! Ferb!"

Ferb stopped for a second, allowing Candace a second to run up. She looked up, and noticed that they'd halted in front of a large, gaping cave.

"_Please_ don't tell me that's where Phineas is." Candace practically begged.

Ferb gave her a look and then ran in.

"Of course it is." Candace slouched before following Ferb.

The cave was wide and dark, and Candace could barely see anything in front of her. "Ferb?" she called out, and felt her brother slide his hand into hers.

"Right here." he said.

Candace nodded a bit and tried to swallow her fear. "Phineas is in trouble. If he's down there, then we've gotta… what's that noise?"

A rumble had started above their heads. Then it clicked, and Candace grabbed Ferb and pushed him in front of her. "Go! Run!"

Then the rocks came. Rocks the size of the tree in the backyard came clattering down, blocking the opening. Candace, again with the worst luck in the world, tripped over a smaller pebble and came clattering to the ground. She turned around and helplessly watched the rocks come crashing towards her. Suddenly, Ferb whipped around, grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her feet. She was forced to run again, trying to catch her balance as her stepbrother pulled her forward. Finally, the final rock fell and the dust cleared. Both siblings fell to the ground and started coughing up dust. When Candace looked up, she made three observations.

One, the cave was a dead end.

Two, a small metal device was in the corner, making a strange clicking noise.

Three, the landslide had blocked the only opening.

"We're trapped!" Candace announced.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for Rose to come to.<p>

When she did, her first thought was, _Where's the Doctor?_

"Doctor?" she called, trying to blink open her eyes. No response. "Doctor?"

She managed to get her eyes open, trying to stifle a yawn. She could see the Roman camp in front of her, but it was a lot darker than she remembered. The Doctor and Phineas were nowhere to be seen. She then noticed that she was completely tied up against a tree.

She tried to move a bit. She could only move a few inches in any direction, and seemed to be stuck in a sitting position. She swore and tried to adjust to the darkness. _Let's see if they did anything to my brain,_ she thought. It was time to use the trick the Doctor taught her- use your five senses. _What can I see? It's almost night. The day here must be a lot shorter than on Earth. I can smell damp earth and… this tree, I guess. Kind of smells like rotted wood mixed with maple syrup. Feel? I'm tied up with rope, obviously. Grass is a little damp. Can I hear anything? There's some sort of buzzing behind me, and there's fire crackling in the camp's center. Oh, and the scientists are whispering over in the corner. That doesn't bode well. Taste? What the heck am I supposed to do with that?_

That was when the scientists came over. "She's awake." Gale muttered, without the strange accent he had used earlier. Rose figured that he had attempted to speak English before, and now was speaking his native language, which the TARDIS was translating.

"Yeah, I am, what did you do to the Doctor?" she glared, startling the people.

"You speak our language?" a girl asked.

Rose wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "Where's the Doctor? And where're the Flynn-Fletchers? Who are you?"

The people looked sharply at each other, as if wondering whether to respond.

"We're natives of this planet." one of them piped up. "Some Earth settlers came two years ago. Some traded gifts with us while they were here, including toys, and the children drew what they found on the ground."

"However, they tried to wipe us out." Galen continued. "So we sent them on their way with a message to leave us alone. Unfortunately for them, their ship exploded once in orbit, and we had no way to know that reinforcements from your planet would come."

"Which is why you set up this camp." Rose nodded. "As a trap. Why not just tell us what that you don't want us here and let us go?"

"Humans aren't like that." Galen answered. "Your kind do nothing but lie and betray. So you'll take us to your planet, and then we'll destroy you."

"Oh, yeah, smart plan." Rose rolled her eyes. "Cause we're _so_ gonna let you do that. Besides, there're over seven-billion people on this planet, and your group consists of- what, thirty people?"

"We outnumber you." Galen folded his arms. "We're just the lookout crew. We don't even really look like this. We're using a perception filter that you left behind."

_Well, this isn't looking good._ Rose knew that there was no way she could let them in the TARDIS. The TARDIS key was still in her pocket, and the only spare had been given to Candace. "Where're my friends?" she asked again.

"That's not important." Galen told her. "We only kept you here because you're like us."

"I am not _like_-" Rose began, then stopped.

She had only just noticed, but all the Romans (or whatever they were called) had exactly the same eye color.

Brown.

The same shade of brown as her eyes.

"Rome," she muttered to herself, "was founded by Romulus and Remus. Who were raised by a _wolf_."

_Bad Wolf_.


	6. Barking at the Moon: Allons-y

Chapter Six

Allons-y

"A tape recorder?" Candace asked, flipping the metal device in her hands. After a bit of trial-and-error, she managed to start the tape over. Her and Ferb then immediately covered their ears as Phineas's screaming filled the cave. It only lasted a few seconds, and then ceased again.

"How did they get this recording?" Candace asked her silent brother. "Ferb, Phineas is in trouble and we can't even help him because we're _stuck_ in this _stupid cave!_" In frustration, she kicked the wall of rocks, which only resulted in a hurt foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" she screamed. "Ferb, is there any way you can get us _out_ of here?"

In response, Ferb grabbed the tape recorder and pulled a tool kit out of his pocket. He opened the machine and fiddled with it a bit. He pulled out some electronic parts from the recorder and started re-wiring them. Candace pretended to be interested for a minute or two, then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of the rock wall. Finally, Ferb stood up and placed the tape measure in front of the rocks. "Great! You're done!" Candace cheered. "_Now_ are we getting out of here?"

Ferb led her to the corner of the room, and covered his ears. Candace quickly followed suit, and soon realized why, as the rock wall behind them exploded. Candace coughed up dust, then looked around. The boulders were now particles on the floor, except for a few broken-up rocks against the wall. "Wow." Candace muttered. "_That _was impressive."

She leaned back against the wall, and felt her elbow slide into a sort-of panel. Instantly a doorway opened up in the wall behind them. "Oh," she rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me."

Ferb went into the passage first, with Candace quickly following, not wishing to be left alone. It led to a dark room. There was a single torch on the wall, with a slight fire burning, as if it was running out of fuel. Candace could only see the extent of the room, and two shadowy figures against the wall.

"Oh, thank goodness." one of the shadowy figures said, in the Doctor's voice. "Lock up the TARDIS, did you?"

"Hey, Candace." Phineas waved. "How've you been?"

"Phineas!" Candace ran over and hugged her brother.

"Ow! Candace! Hey, what happened?" Phineas asked, as Ferb also joined in the hug.

"Hey, I want a hug!" the Doctor mumbled, offended.

Candace shot him a glare through the dark. "How the heck did you get here?"

"Tranquilizers. The Lupans have got hundreds of them." the Doctor explained. "Should've remembered, really. Blimey, I'm getting old."

"Lupans?" Candace blinked.

"Yes, the natives of this planet." the Doctor shrugged. "Lupus IV, that is. Stopped a rebellion here in the Eighth regeneration. Only a few years in the future– mind, don't go telling them that. Now that I think of it, that explains why they didn't like me very much. Well, we should probably be going. Gotta save Rose."

"Where's Rose?" Phineas asked. It looked like he had only just realized she wasn't there.

"Probably at their camp." the Doctor shrugged. "She absorbed the Time Vortex once– long story, I'll tell it to you later. She took on the form 'Bad Wolf.' Unfortunately, now Lupans can sense themselves somewhere in her, as if she's one of them– which she's _not_, I might add. Now, we should probably save her before she gets herself into too much trouble and gets killed. That would certainly spoil an otherwise enjoyable trip. Come along, team!"

* * *

><p>"Alien wolves." Rose muttered, struggling to get free of her ropes. "Of course. Hello, I'm the Bad Wolf, you may elect me your Queen and <em>let me out.<em>"

The Romans weren't listening to her. They were working to break down the perception filter. A few more glowing eyes surrounded them in the forest, watching intently but not making an appearance. Rose then reached out on the ground with her hands and felt around her for something sharp. She found some sort of sharp rock and starting working on her ropes, which thankfully started to work. "Come on, come on, come _on_." she muttered.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Her ropes snapped, the Doctor and Flynn-Fletchers leaped out of a bush, the Doctor brandishing his sonic screwdriver and screaming "MARMALADE!", and the Romans' perception filter broke.

The human forms melted, and shaped into huge wolves. The Flynn-Fletchers stopped in their tracks, looking terrified. Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other.

"Queen Victoria?" Rose asked.

"Queen Victoria." the Doctor nodded. "Must be their home planet. Right, Lupans, I need you to listen to me. We can leave you alone, right now, and never bug you again. No humans will appear to bother you. You'll be left in peace.

Galen answered, looking pleased to be in his correct form. "Oh, Doctor, we no longer trust the promises of humans. You will take us to your planet. We far outnumber you and _will_ destroy your race."

The Doctor smiled. "I'm afraid that they're not _my_ race."

The wolves looked confused. "You look like them, you act like them." Galen responded.

"I'm afraid not." the Doctor smirked. "Ever heard of a Time Lord?"

The wolves howled in confusion and horror. "The Time Lords are extinct!" Galen called.

"Sorry, wrong." the Doctor grinned. "And you know what's so special about Time Lords? Time travel. I've seen the beginning and end of your race. You know what they call me? The Doctor."

More howls of horror came from the wolves. A few backed away, and one or two scampered off into the woods to join some of their brethren that were surrounding the camp.

"And you know what I can do?" the Doctor asked. "I can do this!"

He held up the sonic screwdriver as it emitted a loud ringing. The Lupans reached up to cover their ears with huge paws. The Doctor and kids took off. The Time Lord grabbed Rose's hand and whispered one word to her: "Run."

* * *

><p>The five of them rushed towards the TARDIS, the Doctor leading the way. "They're definitely following us." the Doctor explained as they ran. "Hurry and we can get away."<p>

"But shouldn't we be stopping them?" Phineas asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, of course. Gotta get to the TARDIS first."

Finally, the blue box came into view. "Get in, get in, _get in._" the Doctor told them, opening the door and shuffling them in.

He watched as the alien wolves came ramaging through the forest. They stopped just short of the box, letting out a low growl. "Later." he waved, then shut the door.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Phineas asked.

The Doctor ran to the console and started pressing switches and dials, while the Lupans howled outside. "Well, we're going to tell everyone currently on Earth that Lupus IV is bad news– don't go colonizing there, simple as that. Before that, we should probably save all the settlers that blew up in the atmosphere. Pop in and get them back to their home world– heck, maybe they can do the word-spreading for us. That'll save me a _load_ of paperwork. Especially if UNIT's still around by then."

"Shouldn't we do something about the Lupans?" Rose inquired.

"No, they'll be fine without human interference." he responded.

The Doctor then turned to the kids, a serious gaze in his eyes. "Now, you've seen how dangerous it is out there. It gets even worse, believe me. Are you sure you still want to come?"

There was a pause for a second. Then,

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Why not?"

The Time Lord slapped his forehead. "You kids are going to give me some serious trouble in the future, aren't you?"

Rose laughed. "More so than me, Doctor. I'm going to look so tame after a few adventures with them."

The Doctor laughed with her. "I doubt it, Rose Tyler." He grabbed a lever, and as he pulled it down, he yelled, "Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>What the Doctor didn't see was a spaceship landing only a few feet away from the wolves. What he didn't know was after his TARDIS disappeared, the occupants of the ship streamed out, loaded with guns. The pack was scattered, as many were shot and others wounded. What he didn't hear was the one question the Lupans were asked before they were shot down: "Where is the Doctor?"<p> 


	7. Safe and Sound: The Sun is Going Down

Chapter Seven

The Sun is Going Down

**(AN: Alright, change of plans for this fic. I'm currently also writing a fantasy AU for Gravity Falls - it'll be called **_**Awake and Alive**_**. Also I'm catching up to myself in this fic, so here's the new deal: I will publish a chapter of **_**On Top of the World **_**this week, and next week I'll publish the first chapter of **_**Awake and Alive**_**. I'll alternate until I finish either one or the other. **_**Awake and Alive**_ **will probably be finished first, but you never know. I'm putting the synopsis for that fic at the bottom, kinda as advertising. Of course, I'm not giving up on this fic. Not for a while at least.)**

The TARDIS materialized in a small park. "1904!" the Doctor announced, throwing the doors open dramatically. "New York, if I'm not mistaken. You wanted to see History, I'll give you History!"

Candace tried walking out, but the Doctor put a hand on her chest. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

Candace blinked. "Going outside."

"In a skirt that short? Women's rights are still being decided." he turned to his other companions. "Go get into period clothes. I'll go investigate, make sure we're in the right time period. Be back in a jiffy."

Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned against the Console. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"No, no, no!" the Doctor too quickly waved aside this suggestion. "Rose, you show them the closet. I'll meet you here. _Don't_ wander off."

He closed the door and grinned. Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, he walked off to take a look around. There were quite a lot of trees around, so he leaned against one of them, then looked up. "I can see you up there." he stated.

In response, a girl of about ten tumbled off of a tree branch. The Doctor jumped and caught her before she hit the ground, breaking her fall. "Ow!" he muttered. "You know, there are other ways down the tree!"

"Sorry." the girl muttered, standing up and straightening her pink dress. She looked down at her ripped stockings. "Oh, Grandmary's going to very upset."

"It's alright. I'll just send Candace a text and ask her to bring some more." he pulled out a phone and looked very bewildered once he flipped it open. Light shone on his face. "Oooh!" he grinned, then delicately began tapping tiny keys on the board. "These always fascinated me." he confided in the girl, who was looking at the phone with confusion. "The tiny little buttons are so adorable!"

"What's that?" the girl asked, cocking her head.

"A thing." he told her. He sent his text and then slid his phone back into his pocket, where it would be lost for a few more years, no doubt. "What's your name?"

"Sam." she smiled. "What's yours?"

"Doctor." he responded.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"You don't look like a Doctor."

"You don't look like a Sam."

"Sam's just a nickname. My full name's Samantha, but I decided that I like Sam more."

"Course you did, it's a great name." he leaned down close to the girl's face. "Has anything odd been happening around here?"

Sam thought for a second. "I don't _think_ so. Then again, I haven't been paying attention recently. We just got back from Vacation."

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant. Was it brilliant?"

"Are you from England?" she asked.

"No, just picked up the accent." he told her. "I've got a British friend. She'll be along in a bit."  
>"Where is she?"<p>

"That blue box." he pointed at the TARDIS, only a little ways ahead.

"Oh. I thought you were talking to yourself or something."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, I do that, too."

Sam contemplated this for a second. "You know, now that I think about it, there was this thing my Aunt was talking about."

"What was it?" the Doctor asked.

However, at that point, Rose came out of the box, wearing a period-appropriate dress, with a bright yellow color. Her hair up in a bun, and she waved to the Doctor. "Hello there!" she yelled, then tossed him the stockings. "Who's this?"

"Rose, this is Sam. Sam, Rose." the Doctor handed the stockings to Sam. "Might be a little big and slightly the wrong color, but hopefully nobody will notice."

"Thank you." Sam grinned. "Why do you have stockings in your box?"

"I have a _lot_ of things in that box." the Doctor told her. "For example– hello, kids!"

Candace, Phineas and Ferb then emerged from the TARDIS. Candace looked very uncomfortable in the red dress she now wore, though the boys didn't look annoyed by being in clothes that were a bit more fancy than their casual wear.

Sam's eyes widened. "Is that a _magic_ box?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, you could call it that."

"Are those your children?" Sam innocently inquired.

"No!" the Doctor and Rose immediately shouted.

"Those aren't _ours_." Rose told him. "We're not… well…"

"They're not ours." the Doctor finished for her. "They're just friends. _We're_ just friends. Well, when I say fri–" he caught Rose's look and decided to drop the subject. "Candace, Phineas, Ferb, this is Sam."

"Hi!" Phineas waved.

"Sam was just telling me about something _strange_ going on around here." the Doctor nodded. "Right, Sam?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. A few people are acting oddly. Polite people are rude, act like they don't know each other, things like that. Grandmary thinks they're just being weird."

The Doctor sighed. "No, no they're not just being weird. I figured the TARDIS wouldn't just take us to a nice quiet place. Things like this happen all the time around me."

"Do they?" Sam asked. "Sounds exciting."

The Doctor nodded, then turned to her. "Hold on. You said your name was Sam_antha_, right?"

She nodded. "I like Sam, though."

He thought for a second, shrugged, then went on. "Sam, why don't you show us around town? We should probably be investigating. Come on, team!"

"So we're a team now?" Phineas asked, following the Doctor and the young girl.

"Course." the Doctor smirked. "I'm the brains, Rose's the heart, you boys are the inventors and Candace is just the cool one nobody hates."

Candace shot him a glare, trying to figure out how to move in the period dress. "I would prefer a different title."

The Doctor thought for a second, then grinned. "I know! You can be the adult!"

Sam giggled. Rose and Phineas laughed. Candace shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis of <strong>_**Awake and Alive**_**:**

**Mabel and Dipper are the twin heirs to the Kingdom of Pines. However, Mabel's tired of suitors trying to win her hand (it got old after a few weeks), so she comes up with a brilliant plan that involves her getting trapped in a tower with a Dragon, and Dipper rescuing her. However, on the way to Mabel's Tower, Dipper runs into two outlaw girls, Wendy and Pacifica, and they uncover a conspiracy that could destroy the Alliance of Kingdoms. **

**While Mabel is busy trying to make friends with a Dragon, Dipper struggles to save his sister and the Kingdoms, as well as figure out how to be a future King. Pacifica finds out that a past she's been trying to forget might very well be the key to saving the Kingdoms, while one of Wendy's biggest secrets- one that could turn everyone against her- is about to be revealed.**

**Four children are forced to grow up in a world that doesn't care, and a code in a Dragon's Hoard might be the doom of everything they know.**


End file.
